Great Dragons
Among the rare species “dragons”, a Great Dragon stands on the very top. It is unclear at what point a Dragon becomes a Great Dragon, but if there is one thing closest to a physical god, it’s them. There are four known kinds of dragons: Western Dragon (Europe & North America), Eastern Dragon (Asia), Feathered Serpent (South America & Africa) and Leviathan. Western Dragons Dunkelzahn One of the Great Dragons who emerged shortly after the Awakening. Became world famous for having given an interview shortly after The Awakening, explaining the situation. He later started his show “The Wyrm Talks” on TV. He was the first dragon granted citizenship (in this case by UCAS) and later ran for president. He won by a landslide and died in a bombing of his car on the day of his inauguration. His will is still considered the most powerful tool ever created as it is not only giving very specific people (some of them yet unborn) powerful artifacts and untold riches of his hoard, but also in instances predicts the future. It is speculated that Dunkelzahn knew he would die and accepted it. His will lead to the existence of the Draco Foundation which is one of the richest supporters of Magic. Ghostwalker A mysterious dragon that appeared out of “Dunkelzahn’s Rift” and appears to be a spirit. Initially believed to be Dunkelzahn, though the consensus currently is that its a separate being. Initially grew famous for wildly attacking cities, especially those that were against metahumans or banished spirit summoning. Currently the official leader of Denver. Lofwyr He is primarily known for being the solitary owner of Saeder-Krupp and thus the wealthiest individual on Earth. He mainly resides in Essen, Germany. As owner of the Jewel of Memory (which is said to contain the knowledge of the entire world that was), he owns the title of “Loremaster”. He had a seat on Tir Tairngire's Council of Princes, a position that he kept until June 2062 when he gave it to Great Dragon Hestaby. His name is respected and feared all over the world, and it is his plots and actions that inspired the saying, "Never deal with a Dragon". Hestaby She is one of the friendlier dragons. She often appears in Media (mostly in dragon form), has a great interest in technology and the Matrix and is known for her green agenda and support for a united metahumanity. She occasionally logs into Shadowland BBS under the name “Orange Queen” and is rumored to have her own team of Otakus named “The Clutch”. She was given a seat of Tir Tairngire's Council of Princes by Lofwyr in 2062. She will be stripped of her hoard and status as Great Dragon in 2074 in the Great Dragon Assembly for supposedly having supported a ritual to kill Lofwyr. Sirrurg Nicknamed “Sirrurg the Destroyer”. He is famous for destroying EuroAir Flight 329 from London to Atlanta in 2041, presumably in retaliation for the Night of Rage, in which several hundred metahumans were killed by anti-metahuman protestors. He also helped to found and protect Amazonia (mainly from Atzlan forces). He will be defeated by Atzlan in 2074 and mysteriously disappear before he can be killed (it is assumed that the Great Dragon Assembly has saved and imprisoned him somewhere). Eastern Dragons Lung He is rumored to be the leader of several Triads, most notably the Red Dragon Triad. He is described as a reclusive and patient dragon who tends to plan and manipulate things in the shadows, slowly spreading his domain rather than taking aggressive actions. It is rumored that his manipulation of the mana lines prevented the natural disasters from affecting mainland China that decimated Japanese-controlled territory. Lung has a side interest in world religions, specifically smaller religious groups that are not affiliated or influenced by secular agendas. He is known to make large donations to religions of all kinds, and he is very critical of communism. He is a proponent of greater religious tolerance and spirituality in China's government. Masaru The youngest of the known Great Dragons. Masaru is known for his keen and intense interest in metahumanity, particularly in the causes of the downtrodden (as is the case in the Philippines and Yomi Island) and in works of metahuman art. He also has an intense interest in metahuman magic techniques. He has shown interest in reviving Dunkelzahn's trid show "Wyrm Talk" and is a generous patron of the arts, helping to revive the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art and the New Library of Alexandria in Egypt. He also helps organize and manage the World Wildlife Fund. Feathered Serpent Hualpa He is the leader of Amazonia and protects it together with Sirrurg (before his disappearance). Hualpa has a strong ecological agenda, and his policies regarding the governing of Amazonia reflect this. He has the support of a large amount of eco-activist groups, as well as a large "army" of Amazon Awakened, including shapeshifters, nagas, harpies, leshy, merrow, wyverns, and even free spirits of all kinds. He opposes Aztlan and Aztechnology. Hualpa She has devoted herself to protecting the mortal races from Awakened threats of which they are still unaware and unprepared for. Her activities appear to be piecemeal, undertaking personal quests to address specific Awakened threats instead of establishing a power base. While she shows respect for draconic gatherings and contemporaries, she is idealistic and will speak her mind. Her willingness to act with young races means she is one of the dragons a runner may well encounter if they are involved with some ancient evil or artifact. Mujaji She holds the title of the "Rain Queen". She also has a very green agenda and actively protects the lands of Southern Africa from the corps and tries to keep some form of peace in the chaotic sprawl of Cape Town. She is viewed as a protector of the native Xhosa tribe against their enemies - the Zulus - and therefore she isn't a friend of the elven Zulu Nation. Rumored to be hostile towards almost all Great Dragons and most supporters of them. Category:Creatures Category:People